vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Julian (Season Seven)
Julian is a recurring character in the seventh season of The Vampire Diaries. He is a vampire who was turned on the early 1500's, and he has been the lover of Lillian Salvatore for over a century and a half. Julian was eventually killed by an unknown person in 1903, and his soul was sealed in the Phoenix Stone in punishment until Lily and the Heretics were able to use the stone to resurrect him in ''I Carry Your Heart With Me''. He is also the person who killed Stefan and Valerie's unborn child, and almost killed Valerie in the process. History Virtually nothing is known about Julian's past prior to meeting Lillian Salvatore except for the fact that he was turned in the early 1500's by an unknown vampire and is over 475 years old. 1863 Julian, along with Valerie Tulle, was sent to Mystic Falls on Lily Salvatore's orders, in order to check in on her son, Stefan, as she wanted to ensure his happiness and safety before their new family (comprised at the time of Lily, Julian, Valerie, and Oscar) left for Europe. During the Mystic Falls County Fair, Julian blended in by running a kissing booth where the profits would go to Confederate soldiers. Many women were taken aback by his charm and paid a penny for the opportunity to kiss him. He then saw Valerie sitting with Stefan and joking around with him. Julian approached them and interrupted their game. Stefan incorrectly assumed that Julian was Valerie's father before Julian pulled Valerie aside and reminded her that they were supposed to keep their distance from Stefan, only getting close enough to watch him without any direct interaction. Valerie, enjoying Stefan's company, assured him that she had everything under control. However, Valerie continued to befriend Stefan, much to Julian's annoyance. When he tried to interrupt again, Valerie used a cloaking spell, fueled by the magic within an amulet intended for emergencies, to hide her and Stefan, allowing them to leave the fair and go into the woods to make love. That night, Julian tracked them down at Lily's grave, expecting Stefan would visit there at some point. Julian angrily took Valerie away, reminding both of them that the two of them were leaving for New York. On the day they were preparing to leave New York Harbor for Europe, Valerie tried to sneak away but was caught by Julian. Despite Valerie not wanting to leave, Julian told her that she had to since Lily wouldn't go anywhere without her orphans and that it was imperative that he leave the United States. Julian revealed that he could hear both of the heartbeats in Valerie, asking if Stefan knew that she was pregnant with his child. When she begged him not to tell Lily, he smugly said that she had her reasons for staying and he had his for leaving before slapping her across the face and then beating her senseless until she was nearly dead, killing the unborn child inside of her in the process. After Julian brought Valerie with him onto their ship to England, Julian told Lily that he had found Valerie left for dead in the streets after she had been robbed and beaten by criminals, Lily believed his lies and Julian was confident that Valerie wouldn't tell the truth of what happened because there was no way she could expose him without also exposing herself and her relationship/pregnancy with Stefan as well. 1864-1903 In 1897, Julian was responsible for what came to be known as the Black Sea Massacre, where he wiped out an entire coastline of people on Christmas Day. According to Valerie, Lily continued to love him blindly in spite of this excessive violence. In 1903, Julian was killed by an unknown assailant, and his spirit was trapped inside of the Phoenix Stone. It is assumed that the manner of his death is what caused his body to be marked with a X-shaped wound on his chest. Afterward, the Heretics preserved his body with magic in hopes that they could someday obtain the stone and use it to bring him back to life. Unfortunately, when the Gemini Coven trapped Lily and the Heretics in a prison world when upon landing in America, they were forced to put their plans to bring Julian back on hold for the time being. Season Seven In Age of Innocence, Oscar revealed to Valerie that after they had escaped the prison world, Lily sent him on the task of finding where Julian was so they could reunite with him. However, he decided to take some time off before telling her, wanting freedom more than anything else. Valerie realized that Oscar was going to leverage Julian's location for his own freedom, and after she referred to Julian as "the devil," she ripped Oscar's heart out, since she couldn't risk Oscar telling Lily where to find him. In Live Through This, Valerie informed the Salvatore brothers that Julian was actually dead and had been since 1903, after centuries of committing horrifying atrocities. She revealed that he needed to be brought back to life and refused to let let that happen as he is the reason she lost her unborn child. After discovering his location, hidden away in a coffin, Valerie tried to destroy him by burning his body but was stopped by Lily. His body was brought to the Salvatore house where he was brought back to life using the Phoenix Stone by and a spell cast by Nora, Mary Louise and Beau. In Best Served Cold, Julian was practicing fencing with Beau in the Salvatore house when Lily requested that they practice outside rather than in the house and brought up Julian's particularly good mood, wondering if he should still be resting after his resurrection. Julian scoffed at her concern, happy to finally be back on his feet after having spent over a century trapped inside the Phoenix Stone. Lillian revealed that her sons were still alive, and he realized he had some catching up to do, prompting her to want to introduced him to the modern times. At Julian's Welcome Home party that Lily threw to try and calm the violence between her and her sons, Julian met Damon and reunited with Stefan, who now knew what Julian did to Valerie and his unborn child. Unknown to Julian, Stefan planned to kill him in revenge, while playing pool with him. Damon interrupted the attempt and Julian continued to enjoy the party, meeting Enzo and convincing Mary Louise to loosen up a little. He also asked Beau to find Oscar's car for him, stressing that it was of great importance to him. Shortly after, Stefan attempted to kill Julian, throwing him into the fireplace. Lily arrived while Julian threw off his burning jacket and healed, furious about the attack. After Damon and Stefan continued to disagree with Lily, Julian grew enraged at their disrespect, telling them of how he was tortured inside of the Phoenix Stone, being forced to live through killing Lillian everyday in his own private hell. Julian, being older than Damon and Stefan combined, brutally beat them into submission, nearly killing them before being stopped by Lily, who was shocked by his violent behavior. Later that night, she questioned Julian on what was wrong with him and he told her that she wasn't acting like the Lily he remembered, who had discarded her children. When Lily continued to show her concern, Julian conceded that it may have been him that had changed and wasn't the same as she remembered. He shared his concern that her sons wouldn't stop trying to kill him and they agreed to take measures to prevent that. In Mommie Dearest, Julian was greeted by Enzo at his door. After throwing some sarcastic taunts at Enzo, Enzo suggested his own feelings for Lily. Julian pinned him against a wall but had promised Lily he would shed no more blood in the house. They decided to take the fight outside, Julian bringing two sabers with him. When Enzo remained steadfast, Julian stuck the two swords into the ground told Enzo that he'd at least give him an honourable death and to choose his weapon. Without hesitation, Enzo grabbed one of the swords and attacked. Julian grabbed his own sword and a vicious duel began, Julian laughing at the competition. After being nicked in the neck by Enzo, Julian was caught by surprise when Enzo pulled out a small sword. Julian, clearly rattled by the sight of it, asked Enzo where he got the weapon, recognizing it. When Enzo came at him, Julian threw dirt in his face and disappeared in the trees. Shortly after, he ambushed Enzo and disarmed him of his saber and shortly after, the small sword, defeating Enzo in the duel. When Julian prepared to deliver the killing blow, Damon arrived, knocking Julian out against a tree. However, Julian quickly recovered and came at Damon from behind when Damon stabbed him with the small sword, having been told by Enzo that it may have been made for the specific purpose of killing Julian. Knowing that Julian's life was linked to Lily, Damon was happy to have killed him. Julian woke up, snapping Enzo's neck and threw the small sword into Damon's chest, pinning him to a tree. Julian then picked up his sword and saluted Damon before trying to remove his head but was stopped by the arrival of Stefan and Lily. Julian told Lily that Damon tried to kill her through her link with him, upsetting Lily, who asked Julian to take her home. Back at the house, Julian wanted to take a warm bath when Lily asked him what he had been doing in the woods with Enzo. Julian answered that he was never one to resist a sword fight, making Lily question why he would do that knowing that her life was connected with his. Julian reminded her that he didn't usually lose. Julian promised her that she was never in any real danger. Lily, having heard the story of Valerie's child from her sons, questioned Julian on if he had known that Valerie was once pregnant with Stefan's child. Julian denied it but Lily told him that her sons had told her the whole story. Julian swore that he would never have done anything so revolting as killing an unborn child. Julian asked for forgiveness for his fight with Enzo, telling her that he'd never hurt her. Lily, however, was unconvinced of this and realized that Damon and Stefan were right about him: That she traded one monster for another. In Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me, Personality |-|Human= It's unknown Julian's personality before turned into vampire. However, since vampirism is known for amplifying a human's personality and traits, it can be assumed he was a less-intense version of who he became as a vampire. |-|Vampire= Described as a feared, storied immortal with a reputation for excelling in earthly pleasures. Julian is pure charisma or pure creep, depending on whom you ask. The one thing he fears is anonymity, an unlikely outcome given that he’s perpetually on the run, leaving chaos in his wake, and attracting even more dangerous followers. Julian's abusive, dominant, and violent behavior during his physical disciplinary beating of the Salvatore brothers eerily reminded them of their father, Giuseppe Salvatore. He has also demonstrated his willingness to do whatever it takes to get what he wants. An example of this temperament is when he purposely beat Valerie to the point of having a miscarriage in 1863 after she tried to leave the family, because he knew that Lily would be so worried about her that it would turn her attention away from him and would delay the business he needed to attend to in England. Another characteristic he has shown is a fondness for manipulating people with his charm, such as when he suggested that Mary Louise had "lost her swagger" and had begun to bore Nora as a result of this in order to goad her into feeding on a caterer with him. |-|Ghost= Julian was a spirit who had been trapped inside the Phoenix Stone since 1903. Physical Appearance Julian is dark-haired, blue-eyed man who appears to be in his mid-to-late 30s and who carries himself with class. Due to the formal dress that was characteristic of upper-class men in the centuries before his imprisonment, Julian is always seen wearing a suit of some kind. Powers and Abilities Julian possesses all the standard powers and abilities of an non-original vampire. But being over 475 years old, Julian possesses more strength and speed than regular vampires such as the Salvatore brothers, who are only 166 and 173 years old, respectively. He is a fierce combatant, as evidenced when he gave into his rage and was unable to stop mercilessly beating Damon and Stefan after he effortlessly threw them both across the bar. He is incredibly proficient in swordplay, able to defeat Enzo in duel and being superior to Beau, who is also quite skilled. Weaknesses Julian has the typical weaknesses of an non-original vampire. Appearances Season Seven *''Age of Innocence'' (Flashback) *''I Carry Your Heart With Me'' (Mentioned) *''Live Through This'' (Resurrected/First modern day appearance) *''Best Served Cold'' *''Mommie Dearest'' *''Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me'' *''Cold as Ice'' *''7x14'' Name Julian is from a Latin origin and means "youthful" or "downy." It has an alternate spelling of Julien. Trivia *He is described as "a male in his early 30s who speaks with an English or Old World accent, is a feared, storied immortal, regarded as pure charisma or pure creep, depending on whom you ask. The one thing he fears is anonymity, an unlikely outcome given that he's perpetually on the run, leaving chaos in his wake, and attracting even more dangerous followers". *In the Showfax script, he describes himself as Vlad Dracula. *It is currently unknown as to how Julian died in 1903, nor is it known how or why his spirit was trapped in the Phoenix Stone. *Julian is quite skilled in swordplay, particularly fencing. *He is brought back to life with the help of the Phoenix Stone by Nora, Mary Louise and Beau in Live Through This. *He appears to be very close with Beau, Nora, and Mary Louise; upon hearing of Julian's return, Mary Louise stated that their lives were about to get fun again. *He mentioned that he is more than 475 years old, which makes him older than both of the Salvatore brothers put together. **It is unknown who turned him into a vampire or to whose sireline he belongs, but it can be assumed that he was turned in the mid-1500s. *Julian described the century he spent trapped in the Phoenix Stone as being an endless hell, and he said that each day, he would awaken and attempt to escape, though this action would ultimately cause him be forced to stake and kill his true love, Lily. *Despite Lily's insistence that Julian is nothing like her former husband, Giuseppe Salvatore, both Stefan and Damon observed that they have uncannily similar personalities and traits. Gallery 7X03-34-Julian.jpg 7X03-37-Julian.jpg 7X03-42-Julian.jpg 7X03-73-Julian.jpg 7X03-93-Julian.jpg 7X03-106-JulianValerie.jpg 7X03-108-JulianLily.jpg 7X05-67-Julian.jpg 7X05-106-LilyJulianNoraMary.jpg 7X05-108-LilyJulian.jpg 7X06-18-JulianBeau.jpg 7X06-19-Julian.jpg 7X06-20-JulianLily.jpg 7X06-41-JulianNora.jpg 7X06-43-Julian.jpg 7X06-44-JulianNora.jpg 7X06-50-BeauJulian.jpg 7X06-62-Julian.jpg 7X06-63-JulianStefanDamon.jpg 7X06-65-JulianStefanDamon.jpg 7X06-71-Julian.jpg 7X06-73-LilyJulian.jpg 7X06-77-Julian.jpg 7X06-78-JulianEnzo.jpg 7X06-87-Julian.jpg 7X06-89-Julian.jpg 7X06-90-MaryJulian.jpg 7X06-101-Julian.jpg 7X06-103-LilyJulian.jpg 7X06-110-Julian.jpg 7X06-141-Julian.jpg 7X06-143-Julian.jpg 7X06-145-LilyJulian.jpg 7X07-47-Julian.jpg 7X07-49-Julian.jpg 7X07-50-EnzoJulian.jpg 7X07-57-Julian.jpg 7X07-59-Julian.jpg 7X07-72-Julian.jpg 7X07-74-Julian.jpg 7X07-82-Julian.jpg 7X07-92-Julian.jpg 7X07-94-JulianDamon.jpg 7X07-104-Julian.jpg 7X07-111-LilyJulian.jpg 7X07-112-LilyJulian.jpg 7X07-115-LilyJulian.jpg 7X07-127-Julian.jpg 7X07-128-LilyJulian.jpg 7X08-6-LilyJulian.jpg 7X08-15-LilyJulian.jpg 7X08-26-JulianNoraMary.jpg 7X08-29-LilyJulian.jpg 7X08-42-Julian.jpg 7X08-44-Julian.jpg 7X08-45-MaryJulian.jpg Tvd-0.jpg 7X08-48-LilyJulian.jpg 7X08-69-Julian.jpg 7X08-73-StefanDamonJulian.jpg C12c4a9b6538384374f73f420a166d33 FULL.jpg 7X08-80-Julian.jpg 7X08-92-LilyJulian.jpg 7X08-103-MaryJulian.jpg References See Also Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:Antagonists Category:Undead Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Help Needed